Smite: A voice to be heard
by horserax88
Summary: Loki is a god of many things, most of which are negative. When Loki gets tired of all the negativity despite his attempts to become a better person, he decides to talk to lady fate, believing his bad rap to be unjust and wanting things to change for, what he believes, to be for the better. All he wants is someone to listen, instead of assuming the worst from him.


Gods have a reputation to uphold, duty's that need to be done. Laws that need to be kept, elements to wield, and in turn for there hard work epic story's are written in there name and sacrifices are given to them, but sometimes this reputation is not a positive one. Loki is a enigma. He has lived many-a years, and during his time he has earned a sour reputation. Whenever his name is uttered, it is almost always with a spit of the tongue or a grit of the teeth, his reputation is quite a negative one, and he cant go anywhere without hearing whispers of slander behind his back.

Loki is tired of this. He has done many horrible things in his life, he couldn't honestly deny such a claim, but he felt this was undeserved. He was not evil, not even cruel, he has done good in his life, but alas no one seems to think highly of him, not even his children. Perhaps he has earned this, maybe this is what he deserved, but he had done many things with good intentions even if not all of them turned out to positive effects. He wanted things to change, but no one would hear what he had to say, at least not without already having decided he was in the wrong.

Loki was on his way to hell. No he had not died, he simply wanted to meet his beloved daughter, Hel. He loved this girl with all his heart, she was far from perfect, but admittedly, she was his favorite child. Fenrir was obedient to an exstent, but he never treated him like an idol or a father, and Jörmungandr was as distant as a world sized serpent could be. "Mind if I drop in?" He spoke, getting his child's attention. He had not scheduled an appointment, and judging by the way she jumped, Hel was quite surprised to hear Loki letting himself into her domain threw a interdimensional door. "Dad?" She said in surprise, turning around, currently in light stance. "W- what are you doing here?".

Hel's place was lovely, truly it was. Unlike many of the other gods, her room was styled much like a modern apartment, with large windows overlooking the damned souls below. Shining furniture was all around, a walk in kitchen was full of cooking ingredients, a tray of unbaked cookies on the stove. "Just stopping by to say hi, is that a problem?" Loki asked, pulling up a chair of the living room table and sitting down, leaning back, the chair balancing on its back legs. Hel swapped to her dark stance, giving her father a suspicious look "I don't remember the last time you visited JUST to say 'hi'. What do you want?" She asked, her tone bitter, almost like she spat at him in disgust.

Loki sighed, twirling one of his knifes in his hand, as he attempted to decide on the right words to use. The reason Loki preferred Hel, was the fact she seemed the most like him. Bitter and harsh, yet kind and misunderstood. He was the only one he knew who truly understood hel, but even she didn't fully understand him. Hel wasn't what she seemed. Her dark form was bitter, rude and inconsiderate, always snapping at everyone around her and picking fights, yet she wasn't a bad person at all. She was simply rash to the extreme, if she had a opinion on something she'd voice it without any concern for the opinions of those around her, and such an attitude got herself a bad reputation, and caused a lot of fights.

Light hel, too, wasn't what she seemed. She was sweet as a flower, at least that's how she seemed. Light Hel was insecure, she manipulated those around her to have her way, using her bubbly friendly tone to lead people in a direction that suited her, or in her eyes, caused the least problems. In some ways she was worse then dark hel, but that's why he loved her. Daddy's perfect imperfection.

"Well..." He started, Hel left the cookies, tossing the oven mits to the side, her dark form leaned against the doorway as she waited a respond "I wanted to talk to you" He said, getting another eyebrow from her "You may or may not know, but I'm kind of hated-" He was interrupted by a scoff "Of course you are-" she said "Your loki! the trickster god!". He nods "Yes, I am. And with that title comes hate, and I have had enough." He threw the knife in his hand, it swung past hel, mere micrometers from cutting her ear off, yet she didn't even flinch, she was used to her dad's antics. "Your friends with Nemesis right?" he asked, causing Hel to suddenly look confused "I want to talk with her." He said, a look of determination on his face that she hadent seen in a while.

"And why would you want that!?" She asked, not hiding her surprise at all. "As I said-" he started, leaning forward in the chair as he took a deep breath "-I'm tired of this shit. If all this pain is justice for my crimes, then I want to talk to the one who decided this fate." He once again leaned back in the chair, but not enough to cause it to tilt. "I'm depressed." he said bluntly "All around me, everywere I go, I hear slander. 'oh careful, its loki' 'look, its the trickster god! you think he is gonna stab someone?' I'm sick of it! I want to be treated like a bloody person." he said, his voice raising, his teeth gritting, and he recognised this, stabbing a knife into the table and sighing, trying to calm his nerves.

Hel frowned, sighing. "Dad, stop acting like a whiny baby. This isn't the man I know." She said, a look of concern on her dark face "I love you dad, your a person. You might be far from the best, but you cant ever be replaced." She put a hand on his shoulder "Don't forget that." Loki was honestly surprised, he might exspect such a thing from light hel, but her? He tried to rattle his head for the reason she hadent swapped forms and he could only think of one: They agreed on this topic, more rare then a blood moon.

He smiled to her, grabbing her shirt, he pulled his daughter down into a hug "Your the best form shifting demon princess of hell I know." he said, causing her to chuckle, and he felt her hug him back, shining in her light form "I know dad. I love you too" She said, before the two drifted apart. "So am I gonna meet Nem yet?" he asked, causing the dark form to instantly take control and slap him "God I swear your so close minded!" She snapped, only causing him to chuckle.


End file.
